


Witness of A Horror

by Twilight_Petrichor



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad English, Caffeine Addiction, Crying, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Petrichor/pseuds/Twilight_Petrichor
Summary: "What good?! Is seeing your fear in person is a good thing?!" Sven snapped, and inadvertently, exposed what he was trying to hide.  He closed his mouth, looked away.Burt raised an eyebrow, a little surprised.  "Fear?"***Sven is too scared to sleep from nightmares, and Burt is there to comfort him
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Witness of A Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy, I'm back again. This is my first THSC fanfic on AO3 (and surprisingly, it turns out I wrote a Curtisson fanfic instead of Hernles...)
> 
> (I need more content about this ship aaaaaa- ;-;)
> 
> Okay, thank you and enjoy! :D
> 
> (And sorry if my English is still bad. I tried my best)
> 
> Edit:  
> I'm not sure, but it's inspired by this amazing comic by @Sarksakura on Instagram. I'll put the link below if you want to find it
> 
> Link  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CGuxVX3AedX/?igshid=tigfb06u0m2p

That strong scent tickled his smell, as he was passing through that quite hallway

Three times already, on this day, Burt commuted from the communication room—where he worked—to the cafeteria, only to get a cup of strong coffee without sugar.

Oh no no. It's not for him. He is not the type to like caffeine. He prefers tea that has a calming aroma. That coffee is for someone. He usually doesn't like being ordered to do things, especially when he's in a comfortable position at his seat while reading his favorite novel, mystery novels—staring at the security screen all day long is really boring, okay, he needs a refresher—but for this one, he made an exception.

He arrived at a familiar iron door. A golden plate perched elegantly on the door. The plate was not just any golden plate. It indicated that the owners of the room is from the elite, who had high rankings in the clan. What causes a Head of Communication to come to the room of an elite?

Burt knocked on the door. No reply, the second knock, also still no reply. Isn't anyone inside? Ah no, no way. There's no way the person who told you to bring something into his room suddenly without saying anything would leave they room. It's very irresponsible

Burt is always available 24/7 with his headset. He can contact him at any time, even in sudden circumstances

He knocked again, and there was still no reply. He was starting to worry. Did something bad happen? So without hesitation, he opened the door, and walked in

Suddenly something large approached his face.Thanks to his good reflexes, he was able to avoid any of those things— which after seeing it turned out to be a nameplate. It would be inconceivable if that hard object hit his face

"Burt?!" That man's figure looked surprised. It can be seen on his face. "Sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Hey uh... Chief. I brought you the coffee you asked for." The man with headset and top hat answered dryly, like is nothing had happened. He handed a teal-colored glass. The other person grabbed it quickly, then sighed.

"Next time, learn to knock!"

"I have, three times."

The blonde-haired man rolled his eyes, indifferent, as he began to sip the drink known for its sleep-fighting magic.

Sven Svenson, a young man known for his blonde hair and blue hat, matched his eyes and shoes. He originally had a rank as a third-in-command, but after the capture of the leader and his right hand man by the Government in... Two or three months ago, he was "forced" to stand up, and become the leader, because no one wanted, or was willing to take over the tough task.

Burt was a little horrified, recalling the time when he became the leader of the clan at the first time. Messy hair, tired face, black eyes, papers everywhere. He had difficulty sorting through documents about the "rocket" plans left by previous leaders. He needs help, or else he could end up dead before the plan is complete, Burt thought

"You actually took half of it, without chilling it?"

Sven exhaled after taking a sip of the coffe. Hot steam came out of his mouth. "I was immune to it. My mouth doesn't feel any heat when I drink it."

"Your mouth does say that, but not your throat and other organs inside." Burt picked the paper which was scattered on the floor. "Drinking too much coffee is also not good, it can cause indigestion and hypertension." 

"Shut up, Burt!" Sven said, half snapped. He slammed the glass on the table, a few drops of coffee jumped out, staining the table "You're not my doctor!"

"Who says I'm a doctor? I'm a head of communications, and your right hand man." Burt said sarcastically, not caring that it might provoke his anger. He sighed, trimmed up the papers in his hand. "It's two weeks after we took off into space. What else are you worried about? The rocket? already resolved. The Government? They won't even be able to reach us. Shortage of supply? We can pick it up on earth, whenever we want."

"So what's your problem?" Burt stared in horror at that face. Messy hair, tired eyes, exhauted face and limp body—just like during the rocket planning back then. "You look like an undead. How many days haven't you slept?"

Sven looked away, his left hand combing his hair. "None of your business."

He came closer, grabbed his cheek. He could see that blue eyes, so charming, though it looked dim and exhausted. "Sv... Sir, it's not about me meddling your business, I don't want to lose you. The rocket matter is over. We're in outer space now, far from anyone's interference."

"I am not only the head of communication who has the responsibility to protect the station, I'm also your right hand man, who has the responsibility to protect you."

His touch is like an angelic touch, soft and gives a comfortable sensation. His words were like the most beautiful melody he had ever heard. Of the dozens of members of the clan, only this head of communication made him feel safe and comfortable whenever he was around him. Just as he said, Sven didn't want to lose him either. He is like a glimmer of light in his life. And he also knew, what he said was the truth. but there was something, that forced him to stay awake, made him afraid to close his eyes, even if only for a milliseconds.

Between those gentle touches, he suddenly heard a static sound

_Oh no..._

When he opened his eyes, that _bad things_ came back

_The emptiness of outer space which is dominated by black color_

_The narrow space made him claustrophobic_

_The Toppat Orbital Station that look far away_

_And the light that dazzles his eyes_

He gasped, unconsciously pushing Burt away. He fell and hit the floor. The person he pushed was thrown far enough away, his back hitting the table.

That sudden movement made by Sven took Burt by surprise. He was used to dealing with this man's sudden actions—the throw earlier as an example—but this was unexpected. Moreover, his face looked so scared, making him worry too.

" _Åh min_! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to jerk you that hard!" The blonde stood up slowly. His movements were limp, like someone who has lost their balance. He was about to go over to Burt, but he was already on his way

"What was that about?"

"Nothing..." He looked away. "That's not important."

"You look like you've seen a ghost, you'rewas scared shitless, of course that's important!"

"Get back to your office, Burt!" Sven said, with cold tone. He turned around, unconcerned with the worry in the face of the head of communication. "Your boss's orders."

Burt had no choice but obey. He nodded, slightly bowed. "... Yes, sir." What would he do if he argued. Throw it into space, perhaps.

Wordlessly, he left the room, closing the door before actually leaving.

***

_"Z̵͇̤̲̽̈́̏͘z̴̛̳̬̰͔͙̘̟̝̜͑̽͗̓͘z̶̪̯̑̂͗͐͑͘ẕ̵̨̡̨̫͓̝͍̱̪̅̊̇̇̀̉̌̊z̵̛̞̺̫̦̮͐̓̐̌̒͋͊̄͜ͅţ̷̺͚̖̘̪̪̋͌̽̐̓t̴̞̭̲̭̤͎̬̖͌̇́̔t̷̥̱̓ͅt̶͙̬̣̫̍̒͊̃͜... Chi- Sven..."_

_His eyes were wide open. That familiar static sound and that voice… He was well aware of what was happening. His whole body suddenly went numb._

The endless loops of his fear.

_He felt a pressure as their escape pod start to launch away from the rocket. He quickly rose from his seat, run to window, and scratched with resignation, when he saw the Orbital Station begin to shrink, as their pods began to drift apart._

_"... Sven, can you hear me?"_

_"Clear... Very clear. Where are you?! Are you in the pod yet?"_

_He hoped Burt had said so, saying that he was sitting comfortably in the pod with the rest of the member, ready to greet him kindly when they lands on earth later_

_But his wish... Was not fulfilled_

_"I'm so sorry. I wish I could but... I'm kind of stuck right here." his eyes bulged, shocked to hearing that. His heart seemed to stop beating for aa moment_

_"W-what do you mean stuck!? You're... Kidding, right!?"_

_There was silence for a while..._

_"Sven... Listen to me. I may... I may not be able to back to earth with you. But... You need to know. Even though the distance separates us, the world and the galaxy also separate us... I'll still be in your heart, and I really love you. "_

_The word "love you". It very heartbreaking to be heard at this time_

_"I... I love you too."_

_The figure across could be heard groaning in pain, he then sighed heavily, before continuing to speak_

_"Thank you for trusting me as your right hand, thank you for all the time you give..."_

"Hejdå, Sven. jag älska-"

_The sound on the airpiece immediately turned to static, as his eyes watched a dazzling light burst out from inside the rocket. The black color of outer space is filled with smoke and light yellow mixed with orange_

_He screamed hysterically, pounding the window as hard as he could, hoping to reach him. But alas, he was gone_

_Forever..._

_He fell to the floor, as the members behind stood up to him, saying something that was swallowed up by the ringing in his ear..._

***

Since he left Sven's room, a bad feeling had come over him

He couldn't calmly watching the camera, or go back to reading his favorite novel, because it kept bugging him, as if something... Happened or would happen to the blonde man with that distinctive Swedish accent

I mean, how can you calm down after your partner suddenly becomes worried for no reason, like seeing a ghost or something? He certainly already knows that coffee can make someone has anxiety, plus it is "suspected" that he's not getting enough sleep so that he may experience hallucinations. Had he seen anything bad, which made his immediately worried? 

Unable to stand the lingering discomfort, Burt marked his book and then left the room again. This time with the lure of bringing water. After all, has Sven ever drank anything other than coffee? It's really not good for his digestion.

A few moments later he arrived at that familiar door. Just as he was about to knock, he suddenly heard a loud thump inside. Like a number of objects, or hard objects falling to the floor

Panicked, Burt quickly opened the door, and his worries came true

Sven lay on the floor, looking unconscious.

He put the glass on the table then hurried over to the blonde haired man. Stars, what happened to him? Fainting?! 

"Sir, I-" He turned his body around, and was even more surprised. He didn't faint, but that face, still shocked him.

He cried. A few drops fell to the floor

"Leave me alone!" He yell sternly, with a hoarse voice from crying

Burt helped Sven to his feet, he quickly shove Burt's hand off, then bent down, grabbing his hat which was scattered on the floor—even though Burt was just about to pick it up. "Let me alone, please!"

"I can't leave you in your situation, sir."

Sven didn't reply. He was too tired to argue, to get angry, or to vent everything he was feeling.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder gently. "I'll take you to your room. That's enough for today..."

.  
.  
.

He led the clan leader to his room. A spacious room that has a situation inversely compared to his office. Neat, and seemingly rarely occupied.

Sven sat on the edge of the bed, wiping the remaining tears, as Burt closed the door.

"Uh... You need rest, that's obvious." He stepped closer to Sven. His brick red eyes looked at the man who was looking down. "Even though you are our leader, you are also a human who needs rest."

Sven took a deep breath. He turned to the left, rubbing his arm. "I don't want to."

"Why are you so stubborn, all the time." Burt took off Sven's hat. He could see his blond hair more clearly.

"You don't understand."

"What doesn't understand?" He gently rubbed the shoulders of the figure sitting on the edge of the bed. "This is also for your good."

"What good?! Is seeing your _fear_ in person is a good thing?!" Sven snapped, and inadvertently, exposed what he was trying to hide. He closed his mouth, looked away.

Burt raised an eyebrow, a little surprised. " _Fear_?"

There's no undo button. He was already said it.

Sven sighed, combing his hair with his hands. "A week ago, I kept having the same dream. And it's not a very good."

"I keep dreaming about the rocket being damaged, which causes it to explode any time."

"I managed to run into the escape pod, but not with you. You keep getting trapped, or don't find any pod, and you end up exploding with the rocket..."

"I can't afford to have the same dream over and over. I'm afraid. What if it really happened? What if I lost you?" He looked up. Her eyes were watering. "I don't want to lose you... You're everything to me."

Burt pulled his closer with a hug. "It's okay. I'm here. Everything is fine. It's just a dream, it may, or will never happen. I can't guarantee that. Fate may not be on our side. But on the bright side, I'm still here, for you, still hugging you, standing by your side."

Sven hugged back, a warm, calming feeling returned to him. He really likes that feeling. "I love you so much."

"Me too."

After hanging the blue hat on a coat hanger, and turning on the table lamp, he prepared to leave the room, about to turn off the light.

"Hey Burt."

The man with that iconic headset and top hat turned around.

"Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, sir."

He turned off the light, and closed the door, letting the young leader rest ...

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was about to cry while translating this. Crying because of the plot, also because the translation is really bad
> 
> Thanks for reading. Your comments and kudos mean a lot to me :'D
> 
> Translation:  
> • Åh min: Oh my gosh  
> • Hejdå, Sven. jag älska: Goodbye, Sven. I love you


End file.
